Demigods play Truth or Dare
by WriterWannabe12
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, and Calypso all meet at Percy's and play truth or dare. First fanfic! Please R&R! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's excitement caused him to be even more restless than usual. For the first time in 2 months the seven (plus Nico, Reyna, and Calypso) would be able to see each other again.

The demigods had tried keeping in touch via Iris Message, but the Romans were having trouble getting denarii accepted, and phone calls usually lead to monster attacks. With Frank and Reyna's duties as Praetors, Jason going between camps to build shrines, and him and Annabeth at their respective high schools, they had yet to see each other in what felt like forever.

Percy sighed. He could feel his stomach growling underneath his sweatshirt. He ran to the kitchen, hoping to find some leftover blue pancakes from breakfast. "Yes!" He called as he saw three pancakes waiting to be eaten. In no time, Percy had wolfed them down. He placed his plate in the sink and wiped the crumbs from his chin. The doorbell rang throughout the apartment. "I've got it!" He calmly opened the door to find the hallway empty. Percy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion before realisation sparked across his features. "Take off your hat, Wise Girl." Annabeth removed her Yankees cap and sighed. "You know me too well." Percy just smiled and kissed her. She shrieked as he lifted her and spun her around. "I missed you." Percy murmured into her hair. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, "I know you did." He lead her into his living room and closed the door. "Mom, Annabeth's here!" Percy yelled into the office. Sally came out and pulled Annabeth into a hug. "Its good to see you again Annabeth." Annabeth smiled, "You to Sally." **(Paul is at work right now, just incase anybody was wondering) **

The nine demigods and Calypso **(I don't know what Calypso is. Demititan?)** all gathered around Percy's living room. "I'm going grocery shopping because someone ate all the food!" Called Sally as she made her way to the door. "Hey! I'm a growing boy, I need my daily nourishment!" Percy called back. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Asked Jason, who was spread out on the floor. "Truth or dare?" Suggested Piper. A chorus of agreements sounded. "Percy, truth or dare?" Asked Leo, who was fiddling with some wires.

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes with Annabeth."

Percy looked at Annabeth. She wore a loose t-shirt with ripped skinny jeans. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his bedroom. They emerged wearing the others clothes. Annabeth looked comfortable in Percy's sweatpants and hoodie. Percy... looked like the opposite. Annabeth's shirt was stretched over his chest and was 3 inches too short, her jeans only made it to mid thigh so it looked like he was lowriding. Percy turned bright red as everyone erupted into laughter. "Oh man! If I had a phone this would so be going on instagram." Leo said, gasping for air. They disappeared once more and came back as they originally were. They sat back down. "Nico, truth or dare?" Nico seemed to consider his options, "Dare." Percy grinned evilly, "I dare you too-" He leaned over and whispered the rest into his ear. Nico blushed, "No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"You have too!"

"NO!"

"Too bad! Now be a good little Ghost King and do the dare."

Nico glared at Percy but stood up. Percy smiled triumphantly before going over to the computer and typing in the search bar. Classical music began playing through the speakers. "Lets hope there isn't a monster attack over this." Nico grumbled. He began to do a very clumsy version of ballet to the violin symphony. His face remained red as he wobbled in an arabesque before falling over. The song ended and Nico sat back down. The demigods laughed and clapped at his performance. "Bravo, Nico. You make a wonderful ballerina." Said Leo with a fake british accent. "Shut up." Nico growled, Leo stuck his tongue out in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm back with the second chapter in ****_Demigods play Truth or Dare._**** Sorry for not updating on the weekend, I couldn't find the time to write. I'll try to get more frequent updates in the future. Special thanks to ****_percabeths daughter_**** for my first ever review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line! All rights go to Rick Riordan**

Nico glanced around the room. "Hazel, truth or dare?" Hazel bit her lip. "Um-" "Do a dare!" Leo interrupted. Calypso lightly smacked him on the head, "Let her finish!" Hazel threw her arms up in defeat, "Dare." Nico smiled, "I dare you to drink coke mixed with ketchup and relish." Hazel looked disgusted at the mere thought. "I thought you loved me!" she mock shrieked. Percy jumped to his feet, "One disgusting cocktail coming right up!"

"Technically, it would be a mock-tail since there's no alcohol."

"Shut up, Wise Girl!"

The rest of the group followed him into the kitchen, with Frank and Nico dragging Hazel most of the way. Percy laid out a red solo cup, a bottle of ketchup, a jar of relish, and a bottle of coke on the counter. "Mix away." He said with a flourish. Nico walked over and picked up the cup. He squeezed a good amount of ketchup into it and poured coke over top. Nico then picked up the relish and added it to the mix, each spoonful making Hazel's stomach churn. He quickly mixed it and held it out to his sister, "Enjoy." Hazel gingerly took the cup and stared into the chunky liquid with distaste. Leo began chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" Soon everyone had joined in. They cheered as Hazel downed the contents and threw out the cup. She looked a little green but otherwise fine, "Please, never make me do anything like that again!" she begged. Nico went over and kissed her on the cheek, "No promises." Hazel playfully pushed him away and smirked, "My turn."

The demigods made their way back to the living room and took their seats. "Annabeth, truth or dare?" Hazel asked.

"Truth."

"Would you rather kiss Jason or Leo?"

Annabeth's smile fell. "Um..." Annabeth blushed, "Jason." Leo placed his hand over his heart. "I am hurt." He mocked, "How could you resist Mr. McShizzle?" "Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Leo's eyes glazed over from Piper's charmspeak and he closed his mouth.

"Annabeth, go." said Percy as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Frank." Frank looked surprised, "Me? Um, truth." Annabeth thought for a moment, "Did you like Hazel before you went to Alaska, and if so, how long?" Frank blushed, "I- um, Yeah. About 3 weeks before." Percy _Ooooo_-ed and poked his side. "Can it, Percy." Frank said, blushing more.

**Sorry if the chapters aren't very long. I'm still learning! If you have any truths or dares please tell me I'm running out of ideas. Has anyone ever had a ketchup-coke-relish mocktail? If so, how'd it taste? Please R&amp;R! BYEEEEEEE!**

**-WriterWannabe12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (****_Yuna53421, Cather316, MiyaCook13, percabeths daughter_****) Sorry if I messed up the names. I will try to add in Will in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot *Sniff***

Frank surveyed the room. His eyes landed on Reyna. Just as he was about to ask her Nico piped up, "Hey guys, can I get Will? He was supposed to be monitoring me after that Hydra attack, I kind of forgot." Nico scratched the back of his neck looking sheepish. "Sure, why not?" answered Percy. Nico shadow traveled back to camp and returned a moment later with Will in tow, "C'mon! It will be fun." Nico promised, Will sighed and took a seat with the rest of the demigods. "Hey" He said, waving at no one in particular. **(A/N Will and Nico are dating) **"Good evuning, Vill Solace." Leo said in a Dracula accent."Ve are so glad vou could join us." Percy added. Calypso and Annabeth rolled their eyes. "Frank, your turn." said Calypso, hoping to get the game back on track. "Reyna, truth or dare?" He asked his fellow Praetor. Reyna bit her lip, "Truth." Frank turned to his girlfriend, "Um, any ideas Hazel?" Hazel thought for a moment before looking at Reyna, "What is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?" Reyna blushed. "During a Senate meeting my toga fell off and I realized I forgot to change out of my pyjama pants." Jason cracked up, "I remember that! Your batman pjs were on display to everyone!" Reyna turned even redder, "Shut up, Jason! Will, truth or dare?" "Truth." Will answered. "Have you and Nico kissed?" Reyna asked, smirking. Will smiled, "Yup." Nico turned bright red and Will laughed, "You look like a tomato, Death Breath." Nico sighed at the use of his nickname, "Don't call me that."

"But, Death Breath-"

"No."

"Neeks?"

"No."

"Sweetie pie?"

"I'd prefer Death Breath."

Will sighed, "Leo, truth or dare?" "Dare!" Leo yelled, loud enough to make Frank wince. Will rubbed his chin, "I dare you to..." He thought for a moment, "Sing a duet with Calypso."

Leo smiled, "C'mon sunshine. What do ya wanna sing?" Calypso's eyes lit up, "Can we do that one we heard when you installed a radio into Festus?" Leo laughed, "Sure." Piper looked puzzled, "You installed a radio in Festus?" He ignored her. Leo went over to the computer and typed in a song. Moments later music began to come through the speakers. "You ready?" Calypso nodded.

**(A/N Calypso is ****_italics_**** Leo is bold, Both is ****_bold italics_****. The song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day *Clean)**

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes **

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the the only one and I walk alone_

**I walk alone**

_I walk alone_

**I walk alone**

_I walk a..._

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**

**_My shadow's heart's the only thing that beating_**

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**

**_'Til then I walk alone_**

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line**

**Of the edge of where I walk alone**

_Read between the lines_

_Of whats *messed up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

**_I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone_**

**_I walk alone_**

**_I walk a..._**

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**

**_My shadow's heart's the only thing that's beating_**

**_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**

**_'Til then I walk alone_**

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah_

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**_I walk this empty street _**

**_On the Boulevard of Broken dreams_**

**_Where the city sleeps_**

_**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**_

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shadow's heart't the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

_**'Til then I walk alone**_

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling. Please R&amp;R! BYEEEEEEE!**

**-WriterWannabe12**


End file.
